A need exists for a portable system for therapeutically treating tissue disease of humans and animals that is non-invasive, easy to apply, and quick to provide relief.
A further need exists for a magnetic system for treating tissue that can be incorporated into garments, bedding, furniture, or the like.
A further need exists for a magnetic system for treating tissue using magnetic trapezoidal-wave pulses that can have a slew rate controlled in a range from 20 kilogauss/second to 5 megagauss/second.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.